


Stephanie and Frying Pans

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Frying pans were hurt in the making of this fic, Read at Own Risk, you'll be in stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: ||From my FF.Net account!! Ladies and Gentlemen-BatFamily Moments is now on AO3!!||Typical morning at the Wayne Manor.Yes frying pans were hurt in the making of this fic.
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stephanie and Frying Pans

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this crazyness. Don't worry, there are 199 chapters in this Volume.
> 
> Give me 2-3 months and it'll all be here.

"Tim, Damian and Cassandra we have to go now!" Bruce Wayne shouted up the stairs as he got his coat on and smiled a little when he saw Richard descend the stairs looking like he just got out of bed...Judging by his bedhair.

"Rough night Dick?"

All he got was a grumble that made Bruce look up from his briefcase and watch his eldest son disappear towards the kitchen before looking at Alfred, who magically had appeared beside him holding his winter coat ready. "He's already like me, isn't he?"

"Afraid so Sir, at least in the morning and when something is bothering him. Though its nothing to worry about, he becomes himself around 10 o'clock" Alfred replied as he helped with the coat and then went to check on the three batkids that was going to join Bruce at Wayne Enterprises today.

When ever school became to annoying _("Kids of the Worlds Greatest Detective! Why do we have to go there?!" -Tim)_ or something else was going on they always managed to snag a free day and join Bruce, for some reason that was more fun then school to the board members utter shock and Bruce's amusement.

Jason was taking online courses since he didn't have chance to finish school (Joker, crowbar, bomb, dead and alive ect.) so he was free to join them whenever he wanted as he brought his laptop with him. Stephanie was still adjusting to being a Wayne after her adoption and since it was so close to winter brake she decided to finish the school work from her old school before she was starting Gotham Academy with Tim and Damian.

That left a quiet, still-trying-to-read-and-write Cassandra and a Day-cop/Night vigilante Richard in the Mansion with Alfred trying to fill their days with something, usually training, cold case files, more training and read-write lessons.

Dick had been out fighting crime till God knows what hour and had possibly not gotten enough sleep with the way he looked. Bruce was about to shout up the stairs again when something that sounded like a gong being hit came from the kitchen and a small scream was heard.

The daytime billionaire decided to go check when he heard Dick start laughing like crazy and Steph panic, he opened the door and found Jason on the floor with his hands holding his face, Dick clutching the counter and his stomach laughing and Stephanie holding a frying pan.

Uh oh...One of those mornings, Bruce was about to sigh when he saw the frying pan. "Stephanie? Is that a face in the pan?" Dick snapped shut as he and the panic looking girl looked at the pan and then back at Jason, who showed his bruised face.

Steph dropped the pan and Dick crashed on the floor when something clicked in his head and Bruce crossed his arms smirking at the two, he covered his mouth with one hand when he made eye contact with Dick.

"Dad."

"Yes Jason?" Here it comes...

"Stephanie is forbidden to watch Tangled, she and the character are to similar."

Steph pouted as Dick was near death were he lay on the floor and Bruce shook his head before walking out.

"Good luck with that!... Oh and CPR on Richard, he's stopped breathing." He said with a smile.

"AAAAH!"

"OH YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE GOLDEN BOY!"

Crazy morning, crazy kids...

He still loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> My mailbox is going to have a seizure, isn't it? xD


End file.
